terabrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Glifos
At level 20, players in TERA can customize their skills with glyphs. A glyph is an object used to modify skills and customize them to fit a player's style. Much like crystals for equipment, glyphs can be used to boost skills and give them unique attributes. Obtaining Glyphs Upon reaching level 20, the player will receive a quest from Commander Seir entitled "Uncovering Glyphs". After completion of the quest, the player will earn their first glyph unique to the player's class: Once the character reaches level 20, they are free to choose any glyphs offered by Glyph Masters. Glyph masters will be present at all three major cities, with corresponding tactics and magic instructors to accompany them. However, a player will be required to buy glyphs and then equip them before the effect can be in play. Applying Glyphs First and foremost, a player needs to buy a glyph from glyphmasters. A recently purchased glyph will appear in a player's inventory. Right-clicking on the glyph will add it to the player's glyph list. By pulling up the skill window and selecting the 'Glyphs' tab, the player can see all the possible glyphs, as well as currently held glyphs. There is a toggle for hiding unpurchased glyphs as well. The screen will show glyphs next to what skill they modify. At the bottom right corner of the glyph icon is a circle with a number in it. The number indicates how many glyph points it will cost to equip the glyph. Glyphs a player has enough to equip have a red circle; glyphs that the player can't afford have a gray circle. At the bottom right is a number that indicates free glyph points over total glyph points. Clicking on the glyph icon will select it. After a player has selected his or her desired glyphs, he or she must click 'Apply' to finalize the choices and activate the glyphs. You can change glyphs configuration whenever you want, and save it with the 'floppy disk' icon that is in the menu. There is the possibility to save up to 5 glyphs configuration but to do that you will need a glyph toggle which costs 15 gold. Glyph Points When a character reaches level 20, he or she will automatically obtain 10 glyph points. Glyph points are used to assign glyphs, therefore limiting the amount of glyphs a player can place on his or her character. Glyphs costs from 2-7 glyph points, depending on the quality of the glyph. Upon leveling up, a player will earn one glyph point per level. It is possible to reset glyph points if a player is not satisfied. For a fee, a glyph master will deactivate any glyphs and refund spent points. The glyphs are not destroyed, so a player won't have to repurchase them. The fee scales with the character, increasing for every glyph point available. Glyph Types Every glyph increases a skill’s effect: *Glyphs of Influence and Brilliance help skills cost less MP *Glyphs of Energy and Persistence give skills shorter cooldowns *Glyphs of Lingering increase skill durations. There are hundreds of glyphs for hundreds of skills, each of which has one to four different glyphs available. City glyphmasters provide them, but you decide whether to activate multiple glyphs on one skill or spread your augmentation over many skills. Strategies One sorcerer may focus all her glyphs on speeding up access to and boosting the power of his or her favorite skill (Blazing, Impelling, and Empowered Fireblast), while another focuses on reducing downtime on all his or her skills (Energetic Overchannel, Blazing Fireblast, Energetic Void Pulse). Whether soloing or tanking, lancers may find defensive combos advantageous. Pumped Stand Fast, Influential Stand Fast, plus Threatening Shield Counter give a lancer facing a big-ass monster extra damage with more aggro for less MP cost. Slayers capitalize on knocking the enemy down. Persistent Overhand Strike, Restorative Overhand Strike, and Stunning Knockdown Strike provide a slayer the means to be more effective more often. For healers in party play, most focus on healing themselves first (Restorative Heal Thyself or Energetic Thrall of Life), then everyone else second (Multiplicative Focus Heal or Blazing Arun's Tears and Arun's Vitae).